Cambio
by Vane J. Ledger
Summary: El día de su partida dolió, le extrañaba, todo de el. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ese chico regresa siendo diferente a lo que era? ¿Si ya no le recuerda ¿Y si ya no quiere saber mas de el?


**Hola yo de nuevo n.n/**

**Yo siempre he visto o mas bien leído historias bonitas, cursis y blablablá, asi que quería escribir una triste, aunque no creo que me salga del todo bien x3**

**Este anime no me pertenece, si no a Furudate Haruichi 3 ámenlo**

**.**

Había algo extraño en el ambiente, el _equipo _no estaba _conectado. _¿La razón? Aquel pelirrojo que _siempre brincaba y gritaba que sería un as_, ahora mostraba _una sonrisa falsa y sus ojos mostraban tristeza_. El otro chico no soporto verlo así y decidió preguntar.

-Oi, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, estas muy _raro_ hoy-

-N-no es na-nada- ¿Estaba asustado o acaso lloraba? No sabía aquel enano estaba cabizbajo así que no lo noto.

-Entonces vuelve a la práctica como normalmente lo haces, idiota-

-Kageyama-

-¿Ahora qué?- Su ceño estaba fruncido pero cambio a uno serio al voltear y ver el rostro de aquel chico.

-Necesito decirte algo-

-¿Eh?-

-Es algo importante, pero quería decírtelo a ti primero-

-Puedes decirlo en otro momento-

-Necesito hacerlo ahora-

-Hey chicos que hacen vuelvan a la práctica- Mágicamente el city boy, Tanaka, apareció a un lado de los dos-

-Es lo que le estoy diciendo a este idiota-

-Oye tampoco le digas así a Shouyou- El carismático de Nishinoya también se presentó- Oye Hinata ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-Yo…-

-Oigan, ¿porque no están practicando?- El entrenador Ukai apenas se había dado cuenta de que estos chicos no prestaban atención.

-_Hinata tiene algo_-

-¿He? ¿Qué es Hinata?- Pregunta el capitán.

-Vamos enano, ¿Qué es lo que escondes?- Al parecer Tsukishima no notaba lo que pasaba o al menos no le importaba porque seguía con sus bromas sin notar la cara del menor.

-Tsukki- Cierto pecoso si estaba preocupado y por eso no quería que su mejor amigo le molestara. El otro solo suspiro y no dijo más.

-Bien, Hinata, dinos que te pasa-

-Yo… m-me, m-me-

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez- Más que enojado, Kageyama estaba desesperado, no, estaba preocupado, pero muy muy en el fondo.

-¡Me transfirieron a otra escuela muy lejos de aquí, tengo que irme!-

En esos momentos su mundo se vino abajo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado, esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"_Tengo que irme"_

Las palabras que dijo aquel chico le lastimaron, jamás pensó que algo así pasaría. Pero así fue.

-¿Qu-que fue lo que dijiste?- Kageyama sonaba seco, no comprendía, ¿no era verdad, cierto?

-¡Lo que escuchaste no me hagas repetirlo!-

-Hinata cálmate- Dijo el capitán.

-No quiero, no, simplemente… no puedo- Su voz se iba apagando conforme hablaba y sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas.

-Por favor dinos ¿Por qué paso esto?- Hablo Sugawara

-A mama le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en otra ciudad y está demasiado lejos, no sería conveniente que ella fuera en metro todos los días y gastar dinero extra, así que era mejor mudarnos-

Todos estaban callados, no sabían que decir, _estaban rotos_.

-Tengo que irme, aun no empaco ms cosas- dio media vuelta estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo le detuvo.

-¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿¡Te iras sin importa que!? ¿¡Que pasara con nuestro equipo!? ¿¡A donde se ira es _promesa_!? Contesta- en esos momentos rompió en llanto aquel chico.

-No…puedo…hacer nada…ya está…decido. ¿¡Acaso no ves que a mí también me _duele_!?- no aguanto más, salió corriendo sin importar que los demás le llamasen.

-Debimos ser más _comprensivos_ con el- El rostro de Sugawara mostraba una tristeza profunda, en verdad le dolía ver a su kohai así, pero no había nada que hacer.

El chico corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a su casa, entro a su habitación y se encerró.

-Onii-san, ¿estás bien?- Se escuchaba una pequeña y linda voz del otro lado de la puerta, su hermana estaba preocupada.

-Lo siento Natsu, quiero estar _solo_-

-Pero…- Una mano en su hombro la detuvo y una cálida sonrisa le mostro aquella madre que tanto _amaba_.

-Vamos, Natsu, hay que dejar a Shouyou un rato solo- Dijo murmurando.

-De acuerdo- Y se fueron lentamente bajando las escaleras.

Él quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie, solamente quería jugar vóley con los otros chicos, con Kageyama, que aunque no lo pareciese le consideraba su _amigo_, uno en el que podía contar y _confiar_. No quería dejarlo atrás, ni a sus otros senpais, incluso a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, aunque este último no le desagradaba tanto como el otro. Todo lo iba a _extrañar_.

-Hasta pronto Karasuno-

**.**

**Y que tal?**

**Le falto algo? Háganmelo saber para mejorarlo**

**Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos cibernéticos 737**

**Reviews?**


End file.
